Te amo
by Stefy16
Summary: Ellis y zoey se encontraron y...
1. Te encontre

_Zoey había caminado sin rumbo durante 3 días ella no sabia que hacer parece que se habían separado louis francis y ella desde la muerte de Bill._

_Zoey estaba cansada debil no habia comido ni bebido ella no se dio cuenta pero se habia desmayado._

_mientras tanto el grupo de ellis rochelle, nick y coach estaban buscando un refugio elis noto algo fuera de lo comun parecia un cuerpo vivo pero alguie vivo y tirado en la calzada? no lo creo _

_sin decir a nadie ellis se acerco al cuerpo nick lo noto y lo reto_

_-Que demonios haces te puede morder- dijo exagerando demasiado_

_-tranquilo hombre solo verifico-le dijo ellis_

_Ellis habia visto la cara de la mujer estaba palida pero aun asi estaba hermosa el le toco la mejilla aun estaba un poco caliente_

_-Hey aqui hay una señorita desmayada!- grito ellis hacia sus compañeros_

_-mmm esta seguro que es inmune?-dijo rochelle pero aun dentro de ella estaba feliz de encontrar a una mujer viva o por lo menos desmayada_

_-mmm si seguro si sea quedado un largo tiempo aqui y no esta infectada creo que es inmune-_

_-ok llevemosla al refugio-dijo coach_

_zoey estaba echada en una cama desmayada cuando de repente se levanto de un golpe_

_-Donde estoy!?  
-Hola!-dijo ellis con entusiasmo_

_-Hola -zoey dijo timidamente_

_-Yo me llamo ellis y tu?-el dijo con una sonrisa_

_zoey se sentia segura no sabia por que pero de alguna forma sse sentia segura con ellis_

_-Z-zoey-dijo ella un poco asustada_

_ellis rio-No te asustes yo no te haré nada-_

_Zoey sonrio de pronto un hombre de color vestido de un polo amarillo y morado junto a un hombre con un traje blanco vinieron cerca de zoey_

_-ok ok bueno de una vez te lo pregunto sabes usar un arma?-dijo el hombre vestido de blanco sarcasticamente_

_-Si se manejar cualquier arma solo que me habia desmayado por no comer y no beber-dijo zoey_

_-jeje ok ven rochelle te dara algo de comer-dijo el hombre alto y fornido vestido con un polo_

_zoey se levanto y lo siguio_

_-Hola! Yo me llamo rochelle estoy feliz que haya aun una mujer con vida en esta tierra-dijo la dama vestida con una polera de color rosa_

_-Yo igual-rio zoey_

_-Bueno yo os presento-dijo rochelle_

_-este es nick- señalando al hombre con el traje blanco_

_-este es coach-señalando al hombre con el polo amarillo y morado_

_-y el es ellis-señalando al que la trajo al refugio por lo menos eso pensaba_

_-Mucho gusto a todos-Dijo educadamente _

_Zoey aun seguia debil no habia dormido casi nada y se desmayo casi cae al suelo pero gracias a ellis que la agarro antes que ocurra una traedia ellis sonrio ya que se habia enamorado de la chica cuyo nombre era zoey el penso_

_-Zoey un bonito nombre para un angel-_

_Zoey yacia en la cama durmiendo ella no habia descansado durante 3 dias ni habia comido ni peor bebido y tan poco descansado ya que estaba atenta a los infectados sus balas se acabaron y pensaba que iba a morir pero aparecio ellis y la salvo_

_Ellis no podia hablar con ella tartamudeaba y en ocaciones se enrojecia como tomate_

_empezo a llover justo cuando todo se estaban por ir lo cual les obligo a quedarse _

_zoey recordaba a bill en cada momento ya que el proyecto de ley era como una figura paterna para ella_

_ellis la vio sollozar y se hacermo a duras penas ya que pensaba que le iba a rechazar pero fue lo contrario_

_-Zo te e visto triste que pasa?-dijo ellis con delicadesa_

_-yo...-zoey no hablo por un momento y empezo a llorar_

_-es que bill era como un padre para mi- dijo zpey mientras ellis la abrazaba_

_-tranquila te entiendo-dijo_

_-en serio?- dijo zoey pensativa _

_-si yo perdi a mi padre y se que se siente sin un padre-dijo ellis con un poco de tristeza_

_-ohh lo siento-dijo zoey_

_-tranquila no importa-dijo ellis mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de zoey_

_-Gracias- le dijo zoey_

_-Por que?-ellis sorprendido_

_-por todo-zoey sonrio_

_ellis la acompaño contandole historias que al parecer a zoey le interezaba al final se quedaron dormidos _


	2. Salvandonos

_Habia parado de llover justo ese momento zoey y ellis se despertaron habian ido a recojer sus cosas para salir pero primero deberian comer_

_-Vengan chicos-dijo rochelle_

_-ese chico se engancho con ella-dijo nick con una sonrisa_

_-como?-dijo rochelle_

_-es obvio el quiere estar siempre con ella-_

_-si para mi esta bien-_

_zoey y ellis bajaron por las escaleras_

_con cuidado por que zoey se habia lastimado un poco el tobillo_

_habian terminado de comer en pocos momentos_

_ella sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el rifle y kit pildoras y sus 2 pistolas completamente recargadas_

_Salieron del refugio, los demas se sorprendieron al ver que zoey manejaba muy bien el rifle y tambien sus pistolas_

_-Donde aprendiste a disparar?-le dijo ellis sorprendido_

_-mmm mi papa era policia y unas veces me llevaba al campo de tiro-dijo zoey_

_-ok que bien pero tenemos que ir a otro refugio rapido-dijo coach_

_Llegaron al otro refugio y se acomodaron para dormir zoey no podia dormir ella no sabia por que sera por bill? por louis y francis? o talvez los dos al mismo tiempo?_

_ella estaba confundida no lo sabia, ella estaba viendo toda la sala apoyada su espalda contra la pared._

_De repente alguien hablo pero a susurro no sabia quien era ya que no habia una fuente de luz clara Ella tenia frio como el dia anterior pero por que ella era la unica afectada por el frio? por que nadie lo sentia aparte de ella?_

_Sin darse cuenta ellis ya se habia sentado al lado de zoey no sabia si decirle sus sentimientos o quedarse callado_

_estubieron contandose historias hasta el amanecer zoey escuchaba atentamente sus historias la hacian reir y ellis la hacia sentir bien._

_-Z-zoey creo que ya esta...-_

_zoey se habia dormido en sus brazos _


	3. Te salvare te lo prometo

_Todos habian conseguido solicitar un rescate los helicopteros estaban al otro lado del puente ellos solo tenian que llegar hasta alli._

_Pero no tuvieron suerte, aparecieron dos tanks nick coach y rochelle lograron llegar al helicoptero pero donde estaban Ellis y zoey?_

_El tank los habia lastimando causando a ellis una francura en las costillas y a zoey heridas muy graves _

_-zoey donde estas Zoey- decia ellis buscandola_

_-Ellis ve te tienes que salvar yo morire yo ya lo se-dijo zoey derramando algunas lagrimas_

_-No zoey no yo te rescatare lo prometo-_

_-Ellis tienes que irte vas a morir ve aun tienes tiempo-_

_-No yo te amo me enamore de ti no te dejare!-dijo ellis llorando_

_Ellis le dio un beso en los labios a zoey despues de eso zoey se desmayo_

_Ellos fueron rescatados pero no sabian a donde los llevavan._


End file.
